


Standing Alone

by MermaidInDisguise



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, I think it is cute, One Shot, Short, hope you do too, wrote this for my bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidInDisguise/pseuds/MermaidInDisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka is the last man alive on the face of the Earth when he hears a knock on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Alone

Alone. That's all it could be explained as. What could one do being the last man on Earth but eagerly await for his for his own end? A year had passed, or so it seemed like in his mind. How could it only have been a month since the man he loved with all his being was violently ripped away from him in his untimely passing? Kicking and screaming, everyone had left Haru behind. There hadn't been a soul left behind besides him. Why only he survived the massive out break of war and epidemics, he could only wonder for the answer to appear. He aimlessly waited away his days in whatever water he could find, hoping that maybe it was all just a dream and that he could magically awake, everything the way it had been and everyone still with him. The worst part of the never ending nightmare was not seeing His shimmering face when he exited the water. Why had fate been so cruel? Faintly, he heard a knock on the door to the bathroom. He sank lower into the tub and closed his eyes. Now he was going insane. He was hearing things. Why couldn't God stop messing around with his life and just take it already?

"Haru."

Haru opened his eyes, unable to believe that his ears were functioning properly, yet there he was. Soft smile upon his face, holding out his sun kissed skin from so many years spent by Haru's side swimming, just as he had many times before.

"Come on Haru-Chan, it's time to go."

"Drop the Chan" but even still a small smile came to his own face and there were tears in his eyes as he grabbed the comforting hand. A soft warmth spread into his body and a glow surrounded them as they walked away, hand in hand towards their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know it's not much but I wrote it in like 30 minutes and I'm kinda tired so I am sorry for any typos, but any feed back is appreciated. Also, I'm looking for a few more prompts that I can adapt into stories like this if anyone has one that would be appreciated!


End file.
